Red Riding Tonks
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: An interesting take on Red Riding Hood, with a twist. Who's Tonks' pursuer and will she get out alive? Read to find out. Please comment.


**Red Riding Tonks**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my imagination.**

I saw them. I saw that they have been meeting in the woods for some time now. Yes, I hate her and yes, I should not care, but her inferiority annoyed me to no end. I hate her, so she must be stopped, that is why I followed her. This all began last night during the time when the moon is at its most powerful and that is where I begin my tale.

I was doing as you commanded me to do, find the target and bring him to you. You are right, he is undesirable and I found him at Diagon Alley exiting the bank. I hid trying to find the perfect time to attack but unfortunately Albus came to escort the boy away. However I saw that someone else was hiding, watching like I was, soon they came out of hiding though and I saw it was my sister's vermin daughter. She hurried away from her area and with her ability she changed her hair to a blood red color. Curious I hurried after her keeping to the shadows as I did so. The mudblood hurried into the forest nearby and lit her wand to see better She got suspicious a few times and looked behind her which I would then hide behind a large tree or in a big bush.

This became tiresome after awhile but soon following her began to pay off. She stopped in some clearing where some man was waiting for her. Its hard to believe why any man would want her anyway. What they first said I couldn't hear but I recognized the man instantly. He was that horrible werewolf, the one friends with my joke of a cousin. Finally they spoke loud enough so that I could hear them, the werewolf sounded angry.

"This is a bad idea Nymphadora."

"Don't you know better than to call me that. And besides Remus, if this is a bad idea then why did you agree to meet me here?"

"To tell you―"

"Tell me what? Tell me things that I've already heard from you. Are we really going to step around this subject and avoid it? Tell me would you back away if I did this?" Tonks said.

"Do what?"

I saw the mudblood then kiss the werewolf. Apparently things were rocky between them for some time. I can only imagine what their children would be like if they ever mated. Anyway their kiss lasted for awhile and when they stopped the werewolf looked shocked. This could have been their first one. Instead of talking though they began to run very very quickly and I had to run twice as fast to keep up with them.

"Faster! Faster!" the mudblood shouted.

"Why?"

"Just run. Just take my hand and run. Now!"

"Why?"

"I think there's someone behind us. Spying, chasing us."

The two of them ran faster. I tried to get the mudblood with a silent stunning spell. Unfortunately I just barely missed her by less than an inch. A spell came flying at me but missed me just the same as well. I chased them for some time but finally they stopped at some random cottage like home at the end of the forest. One of them used Alohamora to force the door open and then quickly locked from the inside. At that point I crawled and sneaked behind the surrounding trees and bushes to get a better view of inside the cottage. From a distance I saw them through the window, they were on their guard waiting for anything to happen. That was when I carefully crept to the edge of the house staying beneath the side window. Before acting I heard them speak once more.

"So if something were to happen tonight, and it wasn't because you're a werewolf, would you admit your feelings," Tonks says tensely, "Would you be brave enough to say it?"

"This isn't the time. What if someone attacked now? And what if that person was me?" he said.

"I'm not afraid. And I know someone is after us tonight. I didn't intend for that to happen tonight. What I wanted was to try and get you to see reason. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that I love you? Why can't you admit to yourself and me that you love me too?"

"Because."

"Because what? You're too poor, danger and old? I don't care Remus!"

"I know you don't but I don't want to see you dead because I can't control my transformations. And since its a full moon tonight, I can transform at any time."

"Well I'm stronger than you think. I can handle it and whatever is thrown at me."

I grew tired of this argument, so as I stood up I fired a spell and caused fire to encircle and trap them. They saw me though and the werewolf is talented and put the flames out quickly with his wand. Then the two of them ran out and began to confront me. The mudblood and werewolf had no chance but both were very good at dueling. After several minutes of that the chase began again but unexpected happened once we entered the moonlight again.

The werewolf got all ridged and tense and he began to transform. He now looked like a werewolf and he looked wild. My mudblood niece took a step forward and said, "Remus," but the werewolf howled and got out of control.

"What did you do then, my most faithful servant?"

"I had decided to let the werewolf finish her off. More satisfying that way. Of course I wanted to _play_ with her and end her myself, but why not let her be destroyed by the one she loves. That didn't pan out however."

"You're not leaving Bellatrix," she said as she came charging at me, thinking she can beat me when it comes to dueling.

So we each fired spell after spell at each other, not really getting anywhere at the moment an idea came to me. I took out my knife and threw it at the werewolf. The mudblood instantly looked back to see if anything happened to him.

"Nymphadora is it? Must be a name my foolish little sister came up with," I mocked, "Look how sad the little freak is. Does the little girl think she can defeat me and save a great dog like that? Just give up and I might let you live. Filthy mudblood."

"Never call me Nymphadora!" she shouted as she began to run at me, "Crucio! And he's not a dog, he's a wolf! And even better a werewolf."

It was hard not to laugh at her but I couldn't help myself. She really thought she could beat me. HA! I knew the curse that I would use next though.

"You seem naturally clumsy. Imperio!"

It was incredibly easy to gain control of her that time. I made her fall a few times, but soon I got bored of that. That was when fall backwards against a huge mass covered stone by finally releasing my control over her. I walked over to her and leaned over her.

"Crucio!"

The mudblood screamed and I enjoyed her agony so much.

"Crucio!"

She screamed again. I regret my lord that this didn't last long. The werewolf leaped at me and began to claw at me. Slowly though he began to change and soon he was human, if you could call this beast, this monster, human. Now I finally had a chance to get him off me and with a kick to his stomach I watched him stumble and fall backwards. Then I made my escape but not before overhearing them one last time.

"Remus. Remus are you okay?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You really did handle Bellatrix well," the werewolf said.

"She is my mad aunt. I'm not going to admit defeat or surrender so easily. So does that prove to you that I can handle the fact that you're a werewolf and all that comes with it?" I wanted to cringe when my stupid niece said that.

"I still think you deserve someone better than me Tonks."

"I don't want anyone else. Maybe this might convince you finally."

And the mudblood kissed the werewolf once again. It was sickening so I ran off and hoped to finally finish her off once I ran into her again.

"Thank you, Bellatrix."

"You're welcome my lord. Anything else? I live to please you. I'll go and kill that Potter boy for you. I'll do anything not to disappoint you again. Please."

"No. You're free to go. Now bring Rudolphus in."


End file.
